Advertising-supported applications are increasing in popularity as advertisers and companies strive for new ways to reach the public or a specified segment thereof. Advertising-supported application or adware is any software package which automatically plays, displays, or downloads advertising material to a computer after the software is installed on it or while the application is being used. Advertising-supported applications are often small and unobtrusive to attract more users and appear less invasive. Companies often offer greater discounts or special offers through these applications as an incentive to use the advertising applications. Advertising-supported applications have been developed for computing devices such as desktop computers, laptops and even mobile devices, such as Personal Data Assistants (PDAs) and cellular phones.
However, with the ever increasing number of types and brands of computing devices, developers of advertising-supported applications often need to program the applications specifically for each device or architecture. Programming applications for each different type of device or architecture can be time consuming, complex and costly for not only the developers but for the companies funding such ventures. As such, some advertising applications may only exist for certain devices or types of devices, limiting the reach of some advertisements. Further, downloading applications that are not specifically designed for a user's device may cause significant technical issues with the device.
For the foregoing reasons, a system and method of facilitating access to advertising functionality is needed.